Love Shack
"Love Shack" è un brano musicale dei B-52's. Testo If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says "15 miles to the Love Shack" Love Shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Lookin' for the love getaway Headed for the love getaway I got me a car, it's as (Love getaway) big as a whale And we're headin' on down to the (Love getaway) Love Shack I got me a Chrysler, it (Love getaway) seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money The love shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools" 'Cause love rules at the Love Shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Glitter on the mattress Glitter on the highway Glitter on the front porch Glitter on the highway The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, that's where it's at Love Shack, that's where it's at Huggin' and a-kissin' Dancin' and a-lovin' Wearin' next to nothin' 'Cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies Yeah, the whole shack shimmies The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' Around and around and around and around Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby Folks linin' up outside just to get down Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby Funky little shack Funky little shack Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, like, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby Knock a little louder, baby Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby I can't hear you Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby Knock a little louder, sugar Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby I can't hear you Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang Your what? Tin roof, rusted Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love, baby, Love Shack Huggin' and a-kissin', Dancin' and a-lovin' At the Love Shack Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:500 migliori canzoni